Between The Lines
by galaxy-chan
Summary: They both loved litrature. They both never knew each other, all that connected them was a book, and the secret notes hidden in that book. This is where their story begins. will it be a happily ever after? ...read inside to find out please give this a chance, Read Review :D
1. Chapter 1

BETWEEN THE LINES.

Through many polished hallways and giant marble pillars and statues, led to many dorms. Boy's dorms. So obviously it wasn't going to be the most tidy or cleanest of places.

In one of the perfectly placed dorms lay a certain young teenager. His dark grey eyes were soul piercing, but held nothing within them. Dark navy hair spiked and styled very cool in a unique manner, almost resembling a duck. Having a perfect pale complexion complimented his dark absorbing features perfectly.

Which wasn't always a good thing believe it or not, guys would hate him and girls, well he tried to block them mental images out. In a way he was very thankful that the girls and guys were separated into east wing and west wing. Although they still had some things together, this was abit of a downside.

It was the final year of high school him and his friends were to start at this new boarding school, he was able to persuade the head mistress lady Tsunade to keep them altogether. Each and every one of them was 17 or 18, but Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't go onto college once leaving high school. He would go straight to owning the Uchiha Corporation throughout the whole of konoha, left to him from his mother and father in their will. This to him was a massive burden, but one he didn't mind having. Since leaving his last school many things have changed, one in particular. Him.

"OI! Teme, wanna come play games, all the guys are in my room?" the spiky blonde leaned against the door frame, nudging his head backwards towards his room where screams of winners and losers could be heard. It was either fighting or racing. Either way Sasuke enjoyed both, so agreeing, he gently placed his book face down on the cabinet next to his bed.

"I'll only beat you, dobe." His famous smirk plastered on his face, as they strolled to the opposite room. It was similar to Sasuke's except it had clothes screwed up in the corner, a few empty cans here and there and games scattered across the floor, oh and the bed was unmade. Sasuke however was a bit of a clean freak and preferred everything to be in order.

Currently Kiba and lee were fighting, lee winning for once. He tended to be more skilled in real combat than artificial, which really wound him up. Shikamaru was lay across the bed using his arms as a head rest, while choji sat on the floor leaning against the bed munching on some chocolate. Neji sat searching through the games at what to play next. Deciding he liked the look of assassins creed, but agreed to let everyone take turns at the fighting game first. Naruto sat on the floor in between Kiba and lee cheering him on. whereas Sasuke made his way to the desk pulled the chair out and sat on it backwards, leaning his arms over the seat.

"C'mon, bushy brow! You can't lose to a sly dog like Kiba!" Naruto teased, slapping lee on the back, causing lee to lose grip on the remote and ultimately lose. He cried river tear declaring he will play the game over and over until he can beat anyone, then started doing press ups.

"What did you call me fox face?" they all had their own either insulting nicknames for each other or sometime they were just average nicknames. A flash of electric buzzed between the two as they were face to face.

"You heard! Or have you gone deaf?" Naruto tugged on his ear shouting down it. Kiba hissed in pain, any voice being that close and that loud is painful but Naruto's nearly made his ears bleed. He did have advanced senses, so you can't really blame him!

Kiba's hand smacked Naruto across the head causing a peach coloured egg to appear, "BAKA!" everyone was use to this it was typical behaviour in the group. They had after all grew up together, starting their first day tomorrow of their last year. Neji took the opportunity to sneakily slide in assassins creed as everyone focused on Naruto joining in with the waterfall tears with lee.

"Who's next?" Shikamaru spoke; he was always the clever one. He tried to maintain balance in the group, which was always a bonus plus he helped with homework. All focus had suddenly been directed towards a whistling Neji, who claimed it happened on its own.

"Sure the disc climbed out, pushed the outside button, walked into the case and assassins creed jumped in..." Sasuke smirked sarcastically, causing everyone to laugh slightly. Naruto however looked deeply shocked.

"THEY CAN DO THAT?!" he screamed pointing to his Xbox. Oh yeah, he was VERY gullible. "They are totally being locked up from now on! I mean, what if they capture me in my sleep, steal all my ramen and lock me in the Xbox?!" his aura changed dark purple as he sat in the corner facing the wall. Choji choked on his sweets from the whole scene.

"Baka..." Sasuke suppressed his laugh as he walked over to wear Naruto previously sat, reclaiming his spot on the floor. Neji had the first go, Sasuke the second playing until one died or reached a save point. After playing games to 12 am and eating junk food everyone decided to call it a night.

Sasuke walked back to his room after bidding people good night and arranging times to meet, they still had no clue who is in whose lesson. So it was still a mystery for the morning. Casually slipping of his t-shirt and jeans he climbed into bed, deciding it was too late to continue his book. He was looking forward to a partially girl free week for once in his life. Less stress the better. When Sasuke eventually let his eyes take over, he slipped away into a deep sleep.

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys I've not really been motivated lately with my other stories apart from my ramen girl (which will be updated soon ^_^), but the idea I have for this fic, I completely love please give it a chance! I hope you like anyway!**

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

BETWEEN THE LINES.

_Sasuke walked back to his room after bidding people good night and arranging times to meet, they still had no clue who is in whose lesson. So it was still a mystery for the morning. Casually slipping of his t-shirt and jeans he climbed into bed, deciding it was too late to continue his book. He was looking forward to a partially girl free week for once in his life. Less stress the better. When Sasuke eventually let his eyes take over, he slipped away into a deep sleep._

* * *

At half seven Sasuke's alarm rang throughout his room, causing him to stir ever so slightly. Sighing in defeat his hand hit the stop button, sliding the covers off him, and headed for the showers. He didn't take as long as some of the guys, but for a guy he took a decent amount of time.

Sasuke grabbed the bottle of coconut shampoo foaming his dark hair for a few minutes, afterwards he stood letting the water cover his body, and following the shower he walked down the corridor to his room wearing nothing but boxers, using a towel to dry his hair. Its moments like these he was glad no girls were around to gaze at his body.

Naruto's room was opposite Sasuke's; he knew the dweeb would still be in bed, fighting the temptation to let him be late on his first day, Sasuke knocked hard on the door a few times.

"C'mon, Dope, get up!" he called towards the crack of door, pressing his ear on the door listening for the moans of a waking up Naruto, he waited for a few seconds then walked off after all it wasn't his responsibility to make sure he was on time. Sasuke did look after Naruto as much as he would deny it, they were practically brothers.

"Alright, alright, I'll be there soon!" Naruto's muffled screeched was still very audible from the hallway, so was the thud of him falling on the floor of his bed. '_itaiiiiiiiiii...' _Sasuke inwardly smirked at his friend's childish ways.

Sasuke's dark eyes scanned his room trying to remember where he placed his new uniform; he already checked his wardrobe and cupboards. Ha! And he thought he was organised! They were drooped over the back of his desk chair. The uniform consisted of black trousers, which had the comfortable look to them, always a bonus. The top half however was a dark shirt with a green leaf sewn on the pocket and the left side of the sleeve, blazers and jumpers were optional, but it was always handy to have them.

Once Sasuke was snug in his uniform, he gave his hair a quick brush, put on his black vans on then headed for the dobe, to his surprise Naruto was dressed and ready leaning on Sasuke's door frame with his usual massive ass smile. Sasuke scuffed a laugh whacking him on his head as he and the others headed to their home rooms. They knew out of the east wing was dangerous after all there was girls on the lose out there.

"So where now?" Kiba asked eyeing up his timetable, this building was freaking huge after all! luckily enough they near enough had the same tables, or the same subject just with a different teacher, so they'd only be down the hall at most, this made everything so much easier! And less likely to be attacked.

Naruto eyed up their time tables, his perfectly blue eyes squinting ever so slightly. His jaw suddenly dropped, "Were in room freaking 316, that's so many stairs!" his head flew backwards in a huff muttering things like 'I don't believe it', most guys chuckled except for lee he challenged Naruto to a race, whoever loses has to sit at the very front.

"You're on!" Naruto barged through the guys hoping to get a head start; it looked pretty even as far as the eye could see. Choji shoved the remainder of his sweets in his pocket, whipping out a pad and pen.

"so who you all betting on?" he laughed as names got spat out with different price tags all attached, most people were betting on lee, he was less likely to be distracted during the race after all. Shikamaru added everything up, and totalled who would have to pay what if one or the other won, Neji would have to pay out the most if Naruto won, and Sasuke if lee won. The guys decided they may as well joined in and raced to the top, well except for Choji and Shikamaru they decided to stroll.

"I think this year will be the best year so far!" choji said pumping his arms in the air and then into his pockets for the rest of his sweets. Shikamaru stole a few here and then when they were walking,

"why's that?" he raised an eyebrow curious to his best friends' statement, waiting for a reply.

"Just look around!" Choji spun round waving his arms at all of the people, the buildings, and the cafeteria. Doing so he knocked a certain petite blonde to the ground, luckily enough Shikamaru was awake enough to catch her before the impact. His arm wrapped hooked under her armpits supporting her weight, which was very light, too light he may argue. Once she fully adjusted herself to her prim and proper standards, she turned face to face with her rescuer.

Blue eyes locked with brown, "ah! Thank you!" she laughed nervously shining her pearly white smile, "that could hurt! And you-!" she spun pointing a slim finger at choji "-look where ya going next time!.. Ok?" she went from lovely to furious to calm with the space of 3 seconds, both sweat dropped glancing awkwardly at one another.

"Don't mention it, troublesome women..." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head shuffling backwards trying to escape. While choji blushed insanely, apologising.

"I didn't see you, I'm sorry. Do you want some sweets?" he held out his back of all sorts under her nose, letting her smell all the sugary goodness, but she scrunched up her nose, pushing his hand away.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet" the blonde blushed, causing Shikamaru to laugh, not even chuckle just full blown laugh, in disbelief. "Why the hell are you on a diet?! You weight like a gram!" her eyebrows met in the middle scowling.

"I have my reasons, anyway I'm going now nice to meet you...?" she waited for them to tell her their names, in which she exchanged hers and with that she was off running up the stairs.

Shikamaru sighed watching the blue eyed beauty bob and weave in and out of crowds, "troublesome year indeed..."

Sasuke and the others arrived at their class only to see both collapsed outside the room, both refusing to sit at the front as it was a tie. Neji told them to settle it with a classic game of rock, paper, and scissors best of 3 would win. Naruto won so luckily it would be lee who sits at the front not Naruto. After a few moments choji and Shikamaru decided to turn up.

"The dope won.." Sasuke smirked earning a high five of Kiba and Shikamaru, they sorted out the cash while Naruto moaned in the corner about his talent being out to dirty use, lee however was preparing to enter their homeroom, he took a deep breath and open the sliding door.

The class was mildly small and only 6 females in which was always good news for the Hyuuga and Uchiha. Five girls sat in the section from the front to the middle all doing their own thing, while one sat at the back unbuttoning the top two buttons on her shirt.

The guys all walked in one by one, taking in their surroundings. Sasuke walked in pink catching his eye in the corner. She sat with earphones in staring out the window, occasionally writing thing on a notepad. He didn't realise he was still looking at her, until her bright emerald eyes clashed with his dark grey orbs.

She didn't smile, or drool or even acknowledge him being there she simply looked bored and diverted her eyes back to the outside. Meanwhile Sasuke was a bit pissed off that the only female he probably wouldn't hate for the rest of the year doesn't care if she's friends with him or not.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading, I thought I'd upload this next chap just to get things going ^_^  
let me know what you think, please read and review! Thanks for the fav's and alerts so far :D**

Thanks to

**anthologylover for reviewing, I'm glad you think their cute ^_^**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


End file.
